


Play It Over and Over

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Next Firestorm [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, The Next Firestorm, post- Becoming a Legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Femslash February Day 12- RewindPost- Becoming a Legend. Caitlin rewatches Lily and Jax's last moments on the Waverider.





	Play It Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny hit me when I was listening to Smokestacks by Layla. Also I love my Science Wives so much and because of who I am, pain happens.

“Play it again, Gideon.”

“Will do, Dr. Snow.”

Caitlin watched as the hologram rewound backwards. When it was far back enough, Gideon started to play it again.

               The device exploded, its shell scattering outward. Holographic Jax got hit with shrapnel in the chest, falling back through her solid body to land against the wall. She listened to the audio of Ray panicking and trying to get help. The device was generating energy, and even though it wasn’t real, Caitlin still flinched as it arced towards her. Jax looked more preoccupied by his injury than the lightning though.

               She knew that this had all happened in the span of minutes, but it felt like hours before Lily’s hologram appeared with Mick and Sara shortly behind her. Even though she wasn’t really there, it was if the scientist was right there with her. Caitlin stepped forward as Lily argued with Ray let her inside. She made it through the doors and walked right through her, giving Caitlin the reminder of what had really happened.

_“Jax!”_ Lily sounded fearful as she knelt beside her partner. _“Jax, what happened?”_

The device’s power was growing. Caitlin remembered that time was fast running out before the recording would end. She listened to Lily plead Jax to stay with her, that she had to get him out of there. It made Caitlin wish it wasn’t a recording. She wanted to scream at Lily and Jax to get out now.

Jax told Lily to ‘be the body’ as he held out his hand. If anything, it indicated that they were going to merge. Still, Jax was telling her to be the body. He was usually that part of Firestorm, but now he was injured. Could Lily become the body of the combined form by her will?

Lily grasped his hand as a wave of blue light enveloped the room from the device. When it vanished, both of their holograms were gone. The holographic replay vanished, leaving Caitlin alone in the room with the broken pieces of the device in front of her and a scorch on the floor where Lily and Jax had been. Other than that, there was nothing.

“Gideon,” she murmured. “Again please.”

“Dr. Snow,” the AI said from above. “This is the ninth time you’ve watched this footage.”

“I know,” Caitlin nodded. “Rewind it. Play it again.”

“Replaying it won’t bring Dr. Stein back.”

Caitlin bit her lip, eying the scorch again. “I can’t seem to care about someone without losing them. I’m a curse. They die, they betray, or I hurt them in some way that can’t be undone.”

“Even though you betrayed Team Flash in 2017, they still welcomed you back months later.”

“That’s different,” Caitlin shook her head. “Jax, he’s a friend. But Lily’s different. She’s…”

“You care about her.”

She nodded. “More than you know.”

“If it does anything, she did mention you often,” Gideon replied after a moment. “She had some dreams about you when she wasn’t experiencing nightmares about her father’s death.”

Caitlin smiled a little. “What kind of dreams?”

“She asked me to not disclose the specific details of her dreams after her nightmares of Martin Stein’s demise,” Gideon told her. “But they were happy ones.”

“I’m glad she had some happy ones,” she murmured. “And I hope she’s still alive to have some more. And Jax too. Wally would be devastated if he really is gone.”

“The others have faith we’ll find them alive,” Gideon said. “And Legends never give up easily.”

“Neither will I,” Caitlin agreed. “Now, can you play it again?”

“One more time, Dr. Snow. I’ll slow it down at the explosion.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

* * *

 

Thirty-eight earths away, Lily Stein awoke from a happy dream to remember that she wasn’t on the Waverider, but inside a cell.

She still didn’t know where exactly she was.

At least she could still feel Jax was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews= Love
> 
> I kinda want to write a small fic of Clarissa, Wally, and Caitlin with the Legends after BaL. Any interest?


End file.
